Second Chances
by twitwins80
Summary: Four years after a tragic accident in the baseball clearing, Edward and Bella are reunited. What happens when the playing field is level? E&B, Cannon pairings, Bit OOC, lemons and language. Redo


**I hope you enjoy! This is cowritten by smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80. There will be weekly updates for this story! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight but we do own our increasingly perverse minds that come up with delicious story ideas!  
**

* * *

Special thanks to preciousfairymom80! This story wouldn't be here without her wonderful ideas and inspiration! Thanks and much love!!!!!

Chapter 1

BPOV

I still couldn't believe that I was going to play baseball with Edward's family, me and sports just don't get along and here I was, being dragged along to play baseball. I hoped I would be able to get out of it and just watch from the sidelines.

Edward picked me up in Emmett's humongous Jeep that I couldn't get into without help from Edward. He had to strap me into the seat because I was dumbfounded by the sheer number of straps and buckles the seatbelt had. I was used to 1 and there were like 25! Really, there were only 5 but still, that is 4 too many.

We headed off out of town and soon turned down a path that shouldn't have been big enough for the Jeep but somehow we made it through and came to a sudden stop inches from 3 massive trees. Edward should really be more careful with the 'human' seeing as how I can die and he can't. He helped me out of the Jeep and kissed me softly. Then, without warning he flung me onto his back and raced off into the woods. Someday I would have to tell him how much I disliked being a human backpack even if it meant I got to hold him tightly.

Within a minute we came to a stop at the edge of a clearing and he pried my fingers apart and set me gently on the ground. I was shaking and couldn't catch my breath. He seemed to notice and wrapped his cold arms around me and kissed me gently.

"Bella, when will you realize that no matter what, I will not let anything hurt you? I would give my life to save yours any day. You are all that matters to me" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I know Edward; it's just that you know what your running does to me and all. A little warning next time would be fantastic" I said teasing him.

"Ok, fine, next time I will give you a warning. Is that better my love?"

"Yes, much better" I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Edward kissed me back then took my hand and started leading the way across the clearing to where his family was warming up. There were dark clouds overhead and I heard the distant rumblings of thunder, still wondering why they were playing with a thunderstorm right around the corner.

Esme smiled when she saw Edward and me approaching. She was such a wonderful mother and I hoped that one day she would be my mother too.

"Bella, dear! We have a job for you! How do you feel about being the umpire? The boys always try to cheat and it would be lovely to have your say in the matter" Esme said welcoming me.

"Ummm, sure, what do I have to do?" I asked unsure of what exactly an umpire was supposed to do other than say if someone was safe or out.

"Just call them like you see them" Esme said.

"_If_ she sees them" Edward said from behind me with a crooked smile weaving its way across his face. He kissed me softly on the neck and headed to the outfield with Emmett. Alice was standing on the pitcher's mound. About 90 yards away Jasper stood with a bat and I waited for him to approach home plate then I realized he was at home plate. This was going to get interesting fast.

Esme walked me over to home plate as she crouched behind Jasper, Esme was the catcher. She had me stand behind her and winked at me.

"It's time" I barely heard Alice say and I tensed up, not knowing what to expect. It was then that I noticed that no one had gloves. Typical! My superhuman family wouldn't need gloves I guess. Well, here goes nothing!

Alice blew Jasper a kiss and I watched her raise her hand. The next thing I knew Esme was holding the ball and looking at me expectantly.

"Ummm, strike?" I said with a hint of question in it.

"Yes it's a strike, if they don't hit it then it is a strike" Esme explained and threw the ball back to Alice.

Esme crouched back down and Alice blew Jasper another kiss then lifted her arm and I almost screamed. The sound that exploded around me sounded like thunder and then I realized that it was Jasper hitting the ball. Now I see why they needed the storm. Jasper flew around the bases quickly as Edward disappeared into the trees.

"I take it Jasper will be safe?" I asked Esme.

"No dear, maybe not, Edward is very fast" she said with a smile, boasting on his talents.

Edward reappeared at the tree line and then Esme was catching the ball at the same time Jasper was sliding towards her. When the dust cleared they both were looking at me waiting for my call.

"Ummm, out?" I said unsurely. Alice squealed and Edward and Emmett did chest bumps in the outfield. Jasper tipped his hat at Alice and called out "next time little lady!" as he walked over to Carlisle. Rosalie was already approaching home plate. Within seconds another loud thunder crash and Rosalie was gone, running the bases. She would have been out if Edward and Emmett hadn't collided in mid air trying to catch the ball at the same time. They collapsed in a heap on the ground as Rosalie made it safely around the bases.

"Thanks monkey man!" she called out to Emmett and he just bowed toward her! Edward punched him in the arm and said he was whipped and Emmett just agreed.

The game continued on like this for 3 innings when Alice suddenly froze. Everyone rushed to her and Edward said "SHIT!"

"They were going the other way but they heard our game and are heading here. They will be here in 3 minutes" Alice said.

"Edward, get Bella out of here" Carlisle ordered.

"There isn't enough time" Alice said. "We just have to protect her and pray the wind is on our side."

Edward apologized for bringing me here and exposing me to this and I still didn't understand.

"It's vampires Bella! And they aren't like us. They feed off of humans and if you get hurt because of me bringing you here I won't be able to live with myself" Edward said, a pleading look in his eyes. "Let your hair down and stand behind me."

I did as I was told and my heart fluttered uncontrollably. Within a few seconds I noticed an odd reddish glow emerge from the trees across the clearing. I strained my eyes to see what it was and I realized that the red glow was another vampire, a female from what I could tell. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood in front of everyone. Rosalie stood slightly behind Emmett on one side of Carlisle. Alice and Esme were slightly behind Jasper and Carlisle and Edward was in front of me. They seemed to be shielding me from the others.

As the figures came closer I realized that there were 3 of them; a female with an odd shade of wild red hair, a pale male with long blonde hair, and a darker male with dreadlocks. The first thing I noticed that was different was their dark crimson eyes. The dark skinned one took the lead and walked up toward Carlisle but stayed about 50 feet away. The other two stood on his flanks and eyed all of us carefully. It looked like they were sizing us up. I tried to keep my face hidden behind Edward and kept my hat pulled down low to hide my eyes.

"Ello, I am Laurent, dis is James and Victoria" the dark male said with a deep accent. "We were passin by an eard your game. Could you use some more players?"

"Actually we were just finishing up here and were about to head back to our home" Carlisle replied showing his position as head of the coven.

"Ome?" Laurent said with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby. Would you like to join us there, I am sure you could use a shower and we would love to talk with you more there" Carlisle extended the invitation. I hoped they took it so that Edward could get me the hell out of here.

"Yes, that sounds great" Laurent said nodding his head in agreement. "We would love to ear about your coven ere."

"Well then, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme? Would you three join us in the run? Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella? Didn't you guys say that you had plans in town with some of the kids from school?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that's right Carlisle" Alice said with energy catching on to his suggestion. "We are supposed to be going to the movies with Mike and Jess and Angela. We should be going cause we are gonna be late!"

We started to part into our separate groups when a light breeze blew over me. I froze still and I felt Edward tighten up beside me.

Suddenly James spun around and crouched low, a fire burning in his eyes. "You brought a snack!"

"The girl is with us!" Carlisle said with authority and power.

"That pathetic human is with you? As what? An appetizer?" Victoria spoke for the first time and I heard the acid in her words. Edward growled in response and James appeared to crouch in response, just waiting for a chance to attack.

"Like I SAID! The girl is with US!" Carlisle spoke harshly to them.

"Apparently we ave different ways" Laurent said trying to smooth out the situation.

"Yes we do" Carlisle said back to him trying to move the conversation in a different direction. "We can head back to our home and discuss this further. I would love to tell you about our lifestyle."

"Let's just eat her" Victoria said sourly and I couldn't breathe. Everyone around me crouched low and Edward moved me behind him in order to protect me.

"That wouldn't be a smart move carrot!" Emmett snarled at Victoria. I looked up and I noticed James staring at me, licking his lips.

"Oh honey, why do you fight it so? Come with me, let me _show_ you how a real woman can be, how a real vampire can be" Victoria purred to Emmett and the growl I heard from Rosalie trembled the ground.

"Back off bitch! That is MY monkey man!" Rosalie screamed and Victoria lunged at her. The next thing I knew Esme was beside me as Rosalie and Alice attacked Victoria, ripping her apart piece by piece. James and Laurent had jumped into the fight trying to protect Victoria and were ripped away from the girls by Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett. Jasper struggled with James as Emmett and Carlisle started dismembering Laurent. Esme was trying to protect me as Edward started a huge fire.

Esme seemed to be momentarily distracted by the purple smoke that started to rise from the fire as Edward started throwing twitching parts of Victoria onto it. I was lost in the fight. The fire was mesmerizing and I didn't want to look at the scene of carnage taking place. I sat down on the grass and buried my face into my hands shaking when I heard the most ferocious growl I had ever heard. It shook me to my core and without looking up I knew who it had come from, Edward.

I looked up and saw James break loose from Jasper's grasp and come running at me full speed. Edward was running towards him from the side and collided with him, shaking the clearing with the sound of thunder. I looked into Edward's eyes and screamed in horror as he and James fell into the fire.

I tried to run and join him, not wanting to be alone and was held back by Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were trying to pull Edward from the fire but it was too late. Dark purple smoke filled the air as I screamed his name. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok, please review and let us know what you think. There will be weekly updates, maybe bi-weekly updates if you all are sweet!**


End file.
